User talk:Gem
Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page. Deleteful was Auron Gem please see User_talk:Auron_of_Neon#Deleteful_was_Auron for the reason why they were all marked as being used. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:50, 3 June 2007 (CDT) I think... 24.181.28.201 deserves a light ban (or at least a warning). He's posting this crap about some guilds being confirmed to scam for miniatures when it is obviously not true.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:10, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :Where? I can't see any of his stuff on recent changes, he must have stopped. -Auron 23:26, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::Here: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Miniature&diff=883721&oldid=883715 He did it a few times I believe; started off by deleting a mention of one Panda being deleted, then posted a warning that two guilds had used scamming/online gold to buy the majority of Pandas/Onis/Naga Raincallers/Longhair Yetis (he changed his mind a lot, unsurprisingly). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:44, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Double redirects Hiya' Gem. I just wanted to request that you eliminate the caused by your icons and your user page. I wasn't sure if the best solution was to move the content of User:Gem/Lists onto your main user page, or to just fix the icons to redirect to the /lists subpage. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:51, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :Thanks for the notice. I'm still a bit unsure on what to do with my user page here as my activity on this wiki has been reduced to very low. -- (gem / talk) 03:48, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::Just becuase you might not be here all that often is no reason not to spend hours making your profile uber-pretty! :P --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 17:36, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :::I want to signal that I've moved my main concentration to the official wiki. The in game help system makes that wiki so much more attracting and most players will be using that wiki anyway. I still love this place though and will continue contributing here too once I get enough time that I can share it with both wikis. -- (gem / talk) 01:24, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Evil Evil Mission. Sorry about today, I'm utterly gutted at the end result. Still, we know how to do 99% of the mission safely. Let me know when you're trying again and I'll try and drag lerre with me too. (Yu Takami / talk) 19:39, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :Heh, np. It's not your fault at all, it was a combined mistake. :) Let's try again tomorrow if possible. -- (gem / talk) 20:02, 13 June 2007 (CDT) ::Just because it has absolutely nothing to do with me - what mission? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 21:15, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :::Gate of Madness hard mode. I said that we should kill the Lich first and go kill the altars with Shiro following us, but finally it was me who called Shiro as target and we killed him first. The Lich was a bit tough guy to have following us around, so after capping all altars we had two touchers left with no res skills left. gg. -- (gem / talk) 05:55, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::::I'm out all this weekend -- helping my GF move house. Will be back in action come monday, also I noticed that my dunkoro wasn't on max stats either (must've made the template when at a low level) so next time round we'll have even stronger healing too. Oh the mistakes.... (Yu Takami / talk) 16:26, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Lol. :D I'll be unavailable this weekend too, so let's try again next week if I can get on. -- (gem / talk) 16:57, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Well sir, we completed it. Our team build did the trick. Patience is a virtue, and we totalled it. It is an achievement and you should be proud of that despite the problems we had after. If you let your frustration get to you over one little incident despite all the good times and the difficult challenges we have completed together then you have lost and given up. Not everything is handed to you on a silver plate, but with good allies things can happen, sometimes you need to change your battle tactics or else you will know nothing else and hit a wall when things aren't working. ::::::I'm sorry that I had to leave but you were seemingly being spiteful towards me when all I was trying to do was heal you, and I could see you were starting to lose patience and indeed your rag. I was seeing sense when you were seeing red, so please take time to cool down and de-stress take a break from things, and try not to work such ridiculous hours. Get a good vacation then we'll continue where we left off. You and I can do a lot together and we have! ::::::Gate of madness fell. We vanquished the hardest areas of tyria (remember the droks run?). You are a powerful player Gem, but you need more patience. You were /resigning on the last mob in talus chute whereas dom and I persevered, we knew we could do it, we just had to build up the strength to do it. You're a good person and a damn fine player, it would be sad to see you leave guild wars because of one mission which in all honesty isn't difficult if we stick as a team. Again, my appologies if I have upset you I hope we can remain friends. ::::::(Yu Takami / talk) 14:41, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::Lol, I posted on your talk page at the same time. I didn't quit for this mission, I've explained my reasons on your talk page. (I still don't understand why not resign at the beginning of the mission with 40 DP) -- (gem / talk) 14:51, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::My reasoning was you'dd have acquired back that DP in no time if you survived and let me actually heal you, but without mana and fully bonded party, and indeed a jessica within my agro range that wasn't possible. Anyway, like I said, you should take a break. I think quitting a game altogether is an unwise thing. These days I BARELY play any bemani at all, but I do go back and play once in a while. It's still fun, but you should put the game down once it gets too demanding. Games can cause stress when you're after something badly and it's not going your way. ::::::::For example, I used to avidly play Beatmania IIDX, my scores can be seen HERE: http://vjarmy.com/iidx/viewuser.php?style=&user=95, I used to play to AAA everything in sight and it got incredibly frustrating when I was short by one or two points. I stopped playing IIDX, but I go back to it now and then. I'm not that great at the game any more, but I still play it for fun. I can't score high on it any more, but at least I still enjoy smashing keys. ::::::::Now and then I do challenging things to forward my characters progression in guildwars. But sometimes you need to sit back and relax and do more... basic things? Some of the best times I've had in Guild Wars involve sitting around in the guildhall with my alliance talking about food, or playing the emote game with people. You should play hide and seek with me sometime, or perhaps a game of tag? It's fun! Ever stopped to pay attention to the small things in the game? Guild wars is a work of art, theres lots of cool things to be seen, you yourself have commented on the falls in Tyria, but theres many more awe inspiring areas to be found if you look carefully for them. ::::::::Hard stuff puts pressure on everyone, so sometimes its good to unwind. Perhaps you should limit yourself to how much hard stuff you do in a session. Let me know if you want to play something other than missions, I don't always play games just to do hard things. ::::::::(Yu Takami / talk) 15:49, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::I've done more than enough of the small fun stuff in GW in the past. Replaying pre-searing a lot, visiting nice looking areas, taking Ag to see some really nice places, chatted with people, done easy stuff, done hard stuff, ... Currently I don't enjoy any of those things at all, I would have liked to get further with the hard things, but it seems that I'm unable to do so with other people, and playing the game alone is just plain stupid. 194.251.240.116 07:47, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::A Shame you feel that way, since we usually get along just fine and we usually find a way to do 'the hard stuff'. (Yu Takami / talk) 01:27, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Btw, with 'stopping dance games' I didn't mean that I would never play a single credit anymore. It just means that I stop active training and play occasionally for fun. With GW I realised that I've ordered art pieces of Jessica from various artists, so I need to log in to pay them with GW gold once they get their stuff finished. Also, if I ever think that I could play without getting frustrated, I might give it a shot. If it works ok and I'm able to get IVI before the release of GW:EN, I might really start to play actively again (or not) when GW:EN is released. -- (gem / talk) 04:29, 22 June 2007 (CDT) Wow, Gem, I think that is the first time I have seen you post anonymously! Too bad you signed or else I could use the unsigned-comment tag :S (T/ ) 01:55, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :Woops. Stupid IE6 loggs me off on a random comp that I need to use sometimes currently. -- (gem / talk) 14:01, 21 June 2007 (CDT) oh noes! oh noes! when did Benefit from enchantment/hex skills quick reference get marked for deletion! I'd have finished it. But seeing as not even I noticed the notice, oh well. Idk, I felt I needed a brief period of morning. —[[User:JediRogue|♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:08, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :I think they were on the list for at least a week. Anyway, most of the relevant data is in the individual skill templates (or their histories), so it isn't a big loss. -- Gordon Ecker 23:25, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::Any sysop can restore the article if requested. -- (gem / talk) 04:25, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :::Speaking of restoring stuff, you seem to be short by one signature image Gem! --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 18:11, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Lol, whoops. I copied my sig over from GWW as I messed something and accidentaly saved. I jsut forgot that the sig icon has a different name on GWW. -- (gem / talk) 18:31, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Yeah, because Gem with no Gem is just blasphemy! --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 18:44, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::lmao. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 19:59, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Wtf, the wiki reverts my sig to an incorrect one now and then. -- (gem / talk) 17:19, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Admin Are you an admin on the official wiki? Hope you will read this, because I refuse to go to the official wiki. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 08:59, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :I am an admin on this wiki. I was an admin on the official wiki but I'm not anymore. -- (gem / talk) 09:00, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Talk:Game Updates You're alive! o_O Where have you been? (T/ ) 22:41, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :At the "other" wiki. reanor 22:47, 18 November 2007 (UTC) inactive admins Ironic that an inactive admin updated it d-: I was personally gonna use 3-month as a general cut-off (except for cases where an admin has explicitly stated they would be away), but I'm also kinda glad you came in and cleaned it up first with a shorter cut-off. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:21, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Ditto ... I looked at the list over the weekend -after posting on Entropy's talk page, I had started looking at contribution histories, but then I got distracted and never made any updates. Glad to see someone else cleaned it up! --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:30, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::Hehe. I updated it because I was interested in seeing which admins were active and noticed a couple of suspicious names, like Karlos, and decide to go through the list. -- (gem / talk) 09:18, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Raptors the worst, but this was pretty bad too You should've been here yesterday. Had to block 20+ IPs in the same hour.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:48, 6 December 2007 (UTC)